wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Thunderbolt
theme songs bubbles >> tokyo machine camelot song >> monty python We're Knights of the Round Table We dance whene'er we're able! We do routines and chorus scenes With footwork impeccable! Family Sunrise (Mother), Unknown father Goal Live life to the fullest/command an army Occupation SkyWing Commander Residence SkyWing territory Thunderbolt DJ Credits Infobox Picture by: moii Infobox design by: Helio Infobox code by: Forge ♀ Allies SkyWings Enemies IceWings Likes Parties, flying, fighting Dislikes Cold, anything "official" ESFJ AGE 38 We dine well here in Camelot. We eat ham and jam and spam a lot! Thunderbolt is one of the first dragons you'd notice in a crowd. Instead of being the standard red or orange of a normal SkyWing, Thunderbolt is white like snow. Her wings, spikes, everything on her is white. Her eyes are a pale blue, like frost or pure water. Thunderbolt has a rather nasty-looking scar on her face that stretches from above her right eye, across her snout, and ends above her mouth on the left side of her face. She has the standard body type of a SkyWing, with an elegant snout and face (despite her scar). She seems to always have a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye. She can sometimes be seen with her armor on. It is silver, decorated with onyx and pale blue diamonds. It always appears to be polished and extremely well maintained, even in battle. We're Knights of the Round Table! Our shows are formidable, But many times we're given rhymes That are quite unsingable! Thunderbolt, when you first meet her, isn't what you'd expect of a dragon in command of twenty wings of dragons. She loves partying and anything adventurous; the riskier the better. Whenever she's off-duty, she's at a bar or flying, looking for her next "adventure." While she's on-duty, she's just what you'd expect from a seasoned warrior. She trains her soldiers more and harder than any other commander, and takes great pride in her soldiers. She'll curse and insult any dragon who misbehaves or is lazy, and is notorious for extending training sessions every time someone asks "how much longer?" She's very nice to her soldiers off-duty, encouraging them, buying them food or drinks, and telling them how well they do. We're opera mad in Camelot. We sing from the diaphragm a lot! Thunderbolt was born as Dove, for her white scales. Her mother had entered the breeding program several times, but every egg never hatched. Her father never met her, so she was raised by her mother. She was enrolled in a military training academy as soon as she was old enough. She ended up being the best of her class, and graduated a year earlier than others her age. She quickly rose in the ranks of the army. During a routine border patrol, her wing was ambushed by IceWings. The IceWings were outnumbered but put up a good fight, killing two SkyWings. Dove was slashed across the face, earning her first scar. After she recovered, she continued her military career, and changed her name to Thunderbolt (she felt it sounded more intimidating and generally better than Dove). write more + expand In war we're tough and able, Quite indefatigable! Between our quests we sequin vests and impersonate Clark Gable! It's a busy life in Camelot! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Prodigy)